themagicalgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Ishikawa Negai
is a one of the main Crystals in the Crystal Healers Series and the team leader of the Unity team alongside Kagami. She is a second-year student at Espoir Middle School. Negai wanted to be a teacher and always had, as her father was one, but was driven away from that dream because of her will to become an Idol. She has a habit of saying when she’s in a good mood and when she’s flustered and doesn’t know what to say. Her alter ego is the Crystal of Hope, who holds the power of the stars. Personality Negai is a very caring girl and, even though not having many, is very close with her friends. She is cheerful, which can sometimes make her come off as annoying. Sometimes she even attempts to steal the sweets or candy of her teammates, because she has a love for sweet things. As a child, she used to be much more cheerful, however that changed when her sister and father died in a car crash. She became highly depressed, refusing to talk to everyone, even her own mother. After being sent to live with her uncle, aunt and their five daughters, she slowly began to heal from the loss. Wish Healer is the leader of one of the groups alongside Dream Healer. Wish is more serious then Negai. Princess Wish “Stars of Hope! Princess Wish!” 希望の星！プリンセス ウィッシュ！ Kibō no hoshi! Purinsesu U~isshu! Princess Wish (プリンセス ウィッシュ Purinsesu U~isshu) is the powered up Crystal Wish. In this form, she can perform the attack Shooting Star Wish. Ultimate Wish Ultimate Wish (アルティメット ウィッシュ Arutimeto U~isshu) is the final powerup of Wish and the most powerful. She gains this power up with the help of the Stone of Anima, Wynvern. When in this form, she and the others can perform the attack Extreme Rainbow Burst. Attacks Shooting Star - Wish’s main attack. It has the ability to purify enemies, as well as just damaging them. Shooting Star Storm - Wish’s secondary attack. It is very powerful, but she can only use it when she's powered up. It has the ability to purify and damage enemies. Shooting Star Wish - Wish’s third attack. It is the most powerful out of all her attacks, but she only uses it when fighting a mighty enemy. To perform this attack, she needs her Star Saber and to be in her Princess Form. Shooting Flower - Wish’s fourth attack. Without Crystal Dream, she cannot perform this attack. This attack requires both the Star Saber and the Flower Saber. It can purify and damage enemies. Star Blizzard - Wish’s fifth attack. Without Crystal Decor, she cannot perform this attack. It is very powerful and rarely used. It has the ability to damage monsters. Trivia *She was originally supposed to be named Nozomi, but was renamed to Negai and instead her little sister was named Nozomi. *Ishikawa means stone river, while Negai means wish, which is an obvious reference to her alter ego. Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Crystal Healers Series Category:Crystal Healers Category:Saitou Haruma Category:Kuroki Hanami Category:Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Kobayashi Ayumi Category:Orange Magical Girls